Garuru Platoon (Sgt Frog Abridged)
The Garuru Platoon are the antagonists of the two-part SFA Season 2 finale. They were initially sent by HQ to eliminate any survivors following the Kiruru attack; however, due to the Kiruru malfunctioning, the attack never happened, so the Garuru Platoon take on the Keroro Platoon themselves. Due to being sent before the Kiruru malfunctioned and arriving several weeks after, they are not aware that HQ and all of Keron are dead. In Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset, HQ and Keron are still alive, but the Garuru Platoon was apparently sent to Earth before the Kilili incident, so the battle still plays out like normal. They do not die in the ending. The platoon is composed of four Keronian soldiers, each a counterpart to a member of Keroro's platoon; there is no counterpart to Keroro himself. Lieutenant Garuru Lieutenant Garuru is the platoon's namesake, leader, and sniper. He is Giroro's counterpart and older brother, and is overly proud and supportive of his little brother, which drives Giroro insane. Despite his affection and friendliness, he is willing to kill Giroro and his friends to complete his mission. He mistakenly believes that Keroro is a military genius, and thus believes everything Keroro does is skilled battle tactics when it's really just idiocy. Quotes Garuru: "Long time no see, little brother. I see they sent a cadet to do a general's job. ...Er, a corporal to a lieutenant- ah, fuck it, it's not worth it. How you been, Giroro?! We don't keep in touch like we used to! I see you've been making friends both beautiful and... slightly obtuse." Giroro: "Warmhearted bastard!" - Episode 17 Lance Corporal Zoruru Lance Corporal Zoruru is the platoon's half-Keronian, half-cyborg assassin and Dororo's counterpart. He is the polar opposite of Dororo's classic characterization: despite being a nightmarish, cold-blooded killer, he has an intense complex that people cannot leave him alone, which leads him to act overly paranoid. Due to information from Pururu, Zoruru greatly wants to fight Dororo to prove his seeming immortality to be false. He may not have a functioning mouth, as he seems to talk through a speaker. Quotes *"I wish people were like trucks. They'd cry a lot less." - Episode 17 *"Want me to cook dinner for you? Well guess what: I can't cook! Thanks for bringing it up!" - Episode 17 Recruit Tororo Recruit Tororo is the platoon's hacking wizard, and he is Kululu's son and counterpart. He is a rabid manic who cackles aloud constantly, even when he's by himself. He hijacks the Keroro Platoon's base, seemingly just to talk to Kululu about the ''Mint's Hints'' cartoon and berate him for his abandonment. Quotes *"Wait until I tell all the kids at school! Oh wait, they're all dead. I got kicked out for catching and spreading rabies! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" - Episode 17 *"Oh Mr Triangle, why are you cheese?" - Episode 18 Private Taruru Private Taruru is the platoon's frontline soldier and Tamama's counterpart. He used to follow Tamama around at boot camp, believing that Tamama was his mentor and was teaching him, which irritated Tamama to the point of trying to kill Taruru. Despite this, Taruru is still completely clueless and still calls Tamama his mentor. He is also not aware that Tamama is actually female, so he addresses her as "Mr. Tamama". Quotes Taruru: "Well hey there, Mr. Tamama! How long has it been?" Tamama: "I like to think we never met." Taruru: *Pause* "...Well, I like to think about birthdays. Someone's got one comin' uuuup~!" - Episode 17 Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters